As Vast as the Stars
by starvina
Summary: This is the story of Shri'La Tarrwin, a Jedi Consular who was found at a young age by Master Kit Fisto on the planet of Taris. She is shown to have great potential in the Force, mostly with her ability to see the future rather clearly and read people's true intentions. However, she soon learns why the Jedi Code forbids romantic attachment as she finds herself ever drawn to Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away… ™**

 _"She's a bit older than we normally allow, but, I have to agree. I feel a great power within her, and she is very strong with the Force. I think it would be unwise not to allow her to train as a Jedi."_

 _"...Agree, I do."_

 _"However, Master Yoda, you seem still apprehensive about her. What troubles you?"_

 _"Hmmm..hard to say. Great things in her, I sense, yes; but also great pain. A difficult path for her, I fear."_

* * *

It was a typical day on Taris. Which meant it was awful. The yellow smog clung to the air as the heat only made it that much harder to breathe. Why people continued to live here was something he would never understand. However, Taris had become a symbol of victory and strength as it continued to be colonized and rebuilt despite its long history of being ravaged over and over. The Outer Rim was certainly a harsh place. Jedi Master Kit Fisto made his way through one of the slum areas of Taris having just finished his meeting with the senator. Although Taris had come to be a stable planet once again, it was in constant need of checking by the Republic. They were always in need of something to help support their people. Whenever he was sent to Taris to meet on behalf of the Republic he often found himself drawn to the lower cities of the planet. Anyone could see the mighty skyscrapers that towered in the central city, but it was the slums that held the majority of the population. Here the houses were actually old shipping containers and crashed starships from wars long past. Small shops and market booths lined the streets as people desperately worked to stave off starvation. Master Fisto had stopped at one of the local junk booths when a loud commotion caused him to make his way towards the source of the conflict. There he saw a little human girl, no more than a young child, running as fast as she could followed by two men who were shouting at her.

"Stop, you little thief!" one of the men yelled as he struggled to catch up to her.

As the girl ran even faster she turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at the two men who were fading farther away behind her. However, her carelessness got the best of her as she ran straight into Master Fisto.

"Oof!" the girl exclaimed as she hit the Jedi Master in the legs; dropping the food she had just held.

"Hello there," he said as he looked down at her with a smile.

The girl stared up with wide eyes. She had seen lots of different types of creatures on Taris but nothing like this. He had huge black eyes with no lids and long green tendrils instead of hair with skin the same color. As she stood staring up at him the two men who had been chasing her finally caught up.

"Thank you for stopping her," one of the men panted as he stooped over to catch his breath. "This is the second time we've caught her stealing from our booth."

"You can't just take whatever you want, Shri'La," the other man said. "Times are tough for everyone, but you have to pay all the same."

"You don't understand nothing!" the girl screamed as she tried to run away again, but she was held back by the strange tall creature she had just run into. "Lemme go!" she said as she pushed away from him.

"Just hold on for one moment, please," Master Fisto said as he struggled to keep her still. He bent down on his knees to meet her eyes. "Your name is Shri'La, is that right?"

"...yeah," she said as she kept her eyes towards the ground.

"My name is Kit Fisto, and I am a Jedi Master. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my, a Jedi!" one of the men said. "It is an honor to-"

"Please," Master Fisto said as he raised his hand. "There is no need for any formalities. Now then, Shri'La, what seems to be causing your need to steal food?"

"..."

"I might be able to help if I am able."

"...there is nothing you can do."

Master Fisto stared at Shri'La for a moment before standing back up to look at the two men. "What exactly did you plan to do with her once you caught her?" he asked.

"Stealing is a pretty hefty penalty around here," the first man said. "But given her age, we would most likely give her a good whipping and take her back to her home and speak with whoever she lives with."

"NO!" Shri'La yelled.

Master Fisto looked down at her with a look of concern. He hadn't felt it at first, but this girl was definitely Force sensitive.

"I'm sorry, Shri'La," the second man said. "You have to accept the consequences of your actions."

Shri'La looked up at the one who called himself a Jedi with eyes that pleaded with him.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't let them take me to my home."

Master Fisto nodded to her with a slight smile. "I would be happy to take her to her home and speak with her parents for you."

"That is very kind of you, Master Jedi, but we really need to-"

"There is no need for you to come along," Master Fisto said as he waved his hand in front of the men.

"Well, actually," the man said suddenly confused, "we don't need to come along with you."

"We will be on our way then," the Jedi said as he took Shri'La's hand. "And here is a little something for your troubles." He then handed both men a few of his own Republic credits.

"Thank you, Master Jedi!"

"May peace go with you," Master Fisto said as he and Shri'La headed towards her home.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like forever. The silence was not uncomfortable though. Shri'La, although still apprehensive, felt at ease with him for some reason. However, that feeling seemed to fade with every step they took closer to her home. She, in her young mind, thought of all the ways she could distract this...Jedi so that she could get away from him. She wasn't afraid of him so much, but what he would do when he found out she had no parents at home. She was an orphan...and she knew what happened to orphans on this planet.

"I can sense your uneasiness, young one," Master Fisto finally said.

"...I'm not afraid of anything," Shri'La said with as much defiance as she could muster.

Master Fisto chuckled. "You do not need to fear me. Whatever lies at your home I can assure you that I will not tell those men who were just chasing you."

Shri'La stopped in her tracks as Master Fisto stared down at her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It's not the men I fear…."

"Then what is it you fear? Listen to your feelings, young one, and they will guide you," Master Fisto said as he knelt down once again to meet her in the eyes.

"My feelings?"

"That little voice inside your head and heart."

"...I am afraid of being taken to the orphanage."

Master Fisto suddenly began to realize just how severe the situation was, but he wanted to make sure of his assumptions. "Are you alone?"

"Yes...my mother has died."

"And your father?"

"Mother said he left on a mission soon after I was born. He never returned."

"How long have you been without your mother?"

"A week or so…"

Master Fisto stood up and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Please," Shri'La begged. "Just let me go back to my home. Forget anything ever happened."

Master Fisto opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her seafoam green eyes were full of determination. He had no doubt she would learn to survive on her own, but at what cost? Such a waste of a youngling with such potential in the Force.

"I am afraid I cannot do that…" he said slowly.

Her eyes widened as she took a step back from him.

"I won't let you take me to the orphanage! I will not work my life away hoping someone will adopt me! They never do!" She shouted. Tears began to form in her eyes once again, but this time they were brought on by anger not sadness. "They always tell them they'll be adopted, but no one wants an orphan. The city dwellers don't care for us, and no one here can afford more mouths. You work till you're too old then you're on your own again. And for what?"

"I...didn't realize the situation was so dire here," Master Fisto said with genuine shock at her outburst.

"Yeah, well...now you know," Shri'La said as she turned away from him. "I will be better on my own so please just leave…"

Master Fisto placed a hand on her shoulder as he closed the gap between them she had created. "Shri'La," he said. "What if I told you I believe you have a gift?"

Shri'La turned her head to glance at him behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We Jedi are beings who have special abilities. We are able to listen to and feel the Force. The Force is all around us. It is the energy that connects all living beings and the galaxy together. And, I believe you have this ability too."

Shri'La had now turned all the way around to face him. She stared up at him intently. Was he asking her to come along with him? What else would she have to lose if she did? Anything was better than ending up at the orphanage.

"What if I don't have this power? How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I can sense it in you very clearly. However, a simple blood test can help us determine for sure if you are in fact Force sensitive or not; it does not hurt," he replied. "If you are so you would qualify for training at the Jedi Temple. You would have much to learn, yes. Most younglings come to the Jedi Order as mere infants, but you are still young enough that I don't anticipate you having a problem catching up to your peers."

But what if I come with you and you are wrong?" she insisted. "I do not wish to come back here. What would happen to me then?"

"I assure you," he replied, "if my intuition is wrong and you are not Force sensitive then we will contact one of the orphanages on Coruscant and..."

"But I-" Shri'La began to protest.

"My dear Shri'La," Master Fisto said as he placed a hand on her head. "The orphanages there do not force labor on the orphans, and many families are always looking to adopt. I promise, if you are destined for an orphanage, you will find a family there. However, I am certain your destiny lies within the Jedi Order."

Shri'La looked up at him through her bangs which now covered her eyes from his tousling of her red hair. His smile was genuine. She knew she could trust him.

"...okay," she said. "I will come with you to this Jedi Temple. But before I go, may I return to my home for a few things?"

"Jedi do not need possessions or to hold on to the lives they have given up," Master Fisto solemnly spoke.

"..."

"In time, you will learn these things. All you need will be provided at the temple."

"Alright….I will trust what you said," she replied with slight hesitation.

"Then shall we depart for Coruscant? My matters here are done, however, I have learned far more from you than I ever have from the senator."

"That's because he only represents the city dwellers."

"Perhaps you are right… and wise beyond your years. I believe you will go far in the order."

Master Fisto offered her another smile which seemed somehow less genuine this time. Shri'La decided not to question it anymore. She had made her decision and she would not turn back now. Master Fisto's mind, however, was racing. He knew she was far older than the Order usually allowed to begin training, but her abilities seemed far too great to let go to waste on this backward planet. Fate had been cruel to abandon her here, but his meeting of her was of no coincidence either. He would see her become a Jedi. He would convince the Council some how…

* * *

"Wow! Is this your ship?!" Shri'La exclaimed as they entered the hangar and made their way towards Master Fisto's starship.

"She is indeed," answered Master Fisto. "She is not much to look at, but she has been good to me," he said as he gave the ship a pat.

"I've never seen any ships that weren't broken into pieces except the ones we sometimes see taking off from the city. Let alone fly in one!" she said excitedly. "But, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have possessions…"

"Haha," laughed Master Fisto. "Nothing gets past you does it, young one? All Jedi ships are commissioned through the Jedi Council who receive them from the Republic. We ourselves are neutral on all accounts, but we serve the Republic. In times of peace we are negotiators, ambassadors, and humanitarians. In time of war we are peacekeepers and, if need be, fighters. We live to keep the galaxy at peace."

"Those in the slums say the Republic has abandoned Taris."

"I don't believe so at all! I was here just today to discuss matters to get much needed aid for the people."

"I'm sure the slum will see none of it…"

"...Perhaps you are right, once again. However, it is of no fault of the Republic. They can only act when the senator or representative of a planet call on them for their needs. I will bring this up with the Council for investigation."

Shri'La smiled as she made her way into the starship. "Thank you."

"We shall be taking off in five minutes," Master Fisto informed her. "Please prepare yourself."

As Shri'La watched Master Fisto push numerous buttons and flip switches she began to imagine her life at this Jedi Temple he spoke of. Would she make any friends? Did she even have what it would take to do this training to become a Jedi? It was like starting her life all over. She looked out the window as the ship slowly began to take flight. The swamps near where she had lived looked so far from the city.

"Goodbye, mom," she said as she remembered how she had buried her mother not long after finding her dead. Her mother did the best she could for her, but she paid for it with her health. She was from a middle class family from a planet called Corellia. Her mother had talked of it often. She was just not raised to live such a life on Taris in the slums. Fate had once again claimed another life on the desolate planet.

As the ground grew farther away and the sky closer soon they were above the smog as Shri'La gasped at the sight of a clear sky full of stars. She placed her hand on the window next to her as she looked out in wonderment. Living on Taris one never saw the sky at night through the smog that seemed to never end.

"It's so beautiful…" she said to herself quietly as she continued to gaze out into the vastness of space.

Master Fisto smiled to himself upon hearing her as he prepared to jump into hyperspace. "To Coruscant."


	2. Chapter 2

" _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. This is the mantra of the Jedi Order. The code which we live by. Your lightsaber is your symbol; treat it with respect. When you ignite it you must be prepared to take a life. Jedi avoid creating attachments; both materialistic and emotional. This is so our judgment remains clear and focused. Self-reliance is to always be shown in a Jedi. The path to knighthood is long and, even when achieved, the journey of learning is never ending."_

* * *

Shri'La ran through the hall trying to avoid any stares of disapproval. Why did she always run late for training in the afternoons? She knew the answer, though. She fell asleep in the meditation gardens again and had been dragging. Plus, lightsaber training was her least favorite part of the day. She had much rather meditate or study. She knew she was not meant to be a great fighter. And, that made her worry. Nevertheless, lightsaber training was important! She knew that-it was just hard when everyone else in her clan seemed so much better at it than her. As she ran towards her destination she stopped at the doorway and bowed.

"Sorry I am late again, Master. Please forgive me."

"The third time already, this is, hmm?"

"Y-yes, Master, I have no excuse. I will continue to try harder."

"Very well," the master grinned, "come, come then. Continue where you left off, yes?"

"Yes, Master! Right away! Thank you!"

Master Yoda could not help but grin along with his frustration. She was certainly a unique student. Her carelessness would get the best of her, though. Still, Yoda sensed she had begun to awaken to her Force abilities. And at a far younger age than most. The potential he felt in her was unlike any he had sensed in a long time…

* * *

Shri'La signed as she tried to pick at the grass she sat In. Her fingers were sore and numb from another long session of lightsaber training making it hard to grasp the small blades. "Oh, never mind," she said aloud to herself as she gave up her task. She then laid herself down as she tried to relax her aching muscles in her back and arms. As she stared up at the sky from within the meditation gardens she wished she could see the stars once again. Although the buildings on Coruscant towered high into the sky, the lights and constant flow of personal starships blocked the night sky from being viewed. _Just like on Taris_ , she thought to herself. When she lived on Taris she never dreamed that something as beautiful as the stars existed up in the sky. Her view was only of thick smog. But here she knew they were up there and yet she still could not see them. Shri'La wondered if any of the other trainees had ever seen the stars the way she had on the day she arrived on Coruscant. Younglings were hardly ever allowed to leave the temple, usually not until they were chosen as padawans. Daily meditation, training, studying, and basic life necessities were all that need be done by them. Most had lived here their whole lives, being brought to the temple shortly after birth. As she lay there with her eyes closed, lost in her thoughts, she felt herself grow sleepy. _I'd better not fall asleep here again or I'll never hear the end of it_ , she thought to herself. As she opened her eyes and tried to sit herself up a sharp pain shot through her right arm as she grabbed it, letting out a gasp.

"Ssss...ow," she said. "Ugh! Everything hurts!" she said louder than intended as she stamped the ground with her foot. As she slowly released her arm she picked up her training saber and stared at it intently; tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Maybe...I'm not meant to do this after all..."

"Meant to do what?" a voice called from behind her.

Startled, Shri'La jumped a little as she turned around to see an older trainee standing near the entrance of the gardens.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Shri'La shook her head no as she quickly turned back around to wipe away her tears. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. As she did so she felt his presence close by as he sat in the grass beside her.

"I thought I was the only one who snuck out here," he said as he turned his head towards her. "My name is Obi-Wan, by the way."

Shri'La turned her head to face him before giving him her reply.

"Shri'La."

"Ah yes," he said had his eyes slightly widened. "I have heard of you around the temple."

"I have no doubt," she sighed. "I am renowned for being tardy and for my carelessness."

"And for having visions at such a young age," he retorted.

"It's not so great."

"But it is! With proper guidance and meditation who knows what you could be capable of as you grow in the Force."

"...But I can't seem to do anything else right," she said looking down as she lazily played with her training saber.

"Being a Jedi is not only about using our lightsabers. Many chose to preserve our knowledge, search for more knowledge, or hone their skills to aid others whose visions and meditations are unclear. Everyone uses the Force differently."

" …"

"Have you yet learned of the different paths a Jedi Knight may chose?"

"I have heard of them briefly."

"They usually don't talk much on the subject until your clan is older but...the Jedi Consulars are a part of the Order that spends a great deal studying the mysteries of the Force and meditating on their visions. They are sought for their diplomatic measures and for spreading the idea of harmony. While they do fight as a measure of last resort, they often refrain from drawing their lightsabers. If the rumors of you are true, I think you could make an excellent consular."

Shri'La sat lost in thought by his words. "It just almost seems...too peaceful," she replied as she continued to stare down at her training saber. "I've had to live my life up till now fighting for myself…"

"You must give in to the will of the Force, Shri'La," he said intently as she slowly looked up at him. "You can choose the path of the consular but still master the lightsaber. Master Fisto himself is one, and he is excellent with a lightsaber."

"Master Fisto?!" she said as she suddenly sat up straight to face him.

"Yes, indeed he is."

The mention of his name reminded Shri'La of all Master Fisto had done for her. From saving her from Taris, to putting himself at odds with the Jedi Council to get her trained, to even (make reference to WHATEVER THE PLOT TWIST WAS). She remembered how he promised her the day he took her before the Council that she would become a Jedi. She couldn't let him down. No, she wouldn't let him down. She had resigned herself to this path. If she was truly to become a Jedi she had to place her faith in the Force. She had to let go and trust it.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled at him.

"For what exactly?" he asked with a hint of confusion.

"For reminding me to trust the Force to guide me. And...for something more personal...heh," she said with a slight laugh at the end.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her. "Then it was my pleasure."

Shri'La stared at his gray-blue eyes for a moment as she felt her cheeks begin to flush slightly. She averted her eyes down as she turned her head up towards the sky she had been staring at moments before.

"So, um, have you ever seen the stars?" she asked to break the silence setting in.

"Pardon?"

"The stars. Up in the sky? Have you ever seen them? It is so bright here even at night I have never been able to see them properly."

"No, I've never seen them properly either. Only those on holograms and planetary maps."

"That's a shame," she sighed. "They are quite beautiful."

"Have you seen them, then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she glanced back at him quickly before returning her gaze to the sky. "Master Fisto brought me to the temple when I was much older than younglings are when they are normally brought here. I remember how clear and bright and...vast they were! I had never seen anything so beautiful before on Taris. That's the planet I was born on. It was always covered in smog. It was the first time I had ever seen them myself. Whenever I see the stars, it reminds me of that day and how I was set free."

"Free from what?" he asked, intrigued.

"From the life I could have lived," she replied more solemnly than she had been speaking earlier. "I was an orphan and had nowhere else to go. I kept telling myself I would be fine on my own. But I see now how wrong I was."

"I am...sorry you experienced such things."

"There is no need to apologize! I escaped thanks to Master Fisto," she smiled back once again. "That's why I won't give up! You helped remind me of that feeling I had the day I was brought here. So, again, thank you."

Obi-Wan stared at her as she looked back up at the sky. He was both jealous and sympathetic of her at the same time. She had known a life outside these walls before coming here, while he only ever knew the temple. Never knowing his family or home planet. However, he knew she carried the burden of the pain and experiences of her childhood. It is hard to put one's full faith in the Force when they have felt utterly abandoned. But, he felt something about her that he knew made her different.

Shri'La could feel him searching her. As she felt her cheeks grow warm again she quickly scrambled onto her feet and brushed her pants off. "Well, I had better get going then!" she said at a much louder volume than she intended. "If I am caught sleeping here again I may really be kicked out, hahaha…" she said with a weird nervous laugh. _What is wrong with you?_ she asked herself.

"Alright then," he said calmly. Which irritated Shri'La for some reason. "Perhaps I will run into you again in the gardens."

"Well, I'm usually here avoiding my clan so you can bet on that!"

"Sleep well, Shri'La" he said with a half laugh.

"Uh, thanks...and you too!" she said quickly as she darted out of the gardens and headed down the hallway towards her clan's quarters. _I am not even running why is my heart racing_? she asked herself as she made her way down the hallway. _His eyes were so piercing...what was he searching for? Ugh! What the heck is wrong with my face it feels all hot!_ She paused for a moment before entering her clan's area of the temple. _Let's hope I can get in without waking anyone up this time...I'm really not in the mood to hear it tonight!_ She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to her own bed and settled herself in, not even bothering to remover her training robes. _I'll worry about that in the morning_ , she thought to herself as she yawned and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but wonder more about this Obi-Wan. She hoped she would run into him again soon.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Shri'La disappeared through the doorway and into the darken halls. He laughed to himself to cover the uneasy feeling he felt in his stomach. Such a strange feeling. Not an uncomfortable or nauseous feeling...but something akin to nervousness. He then returned his gaze up to the sky where they had just been looking at together. _The stars, huh?_ he thought to himself. She described them so brilliantly. He found himself smiling as he remembered how animated she was as she did so. She certainly lived up to the tales he had heard about her. She would have no problems becoming a padawan when the time came. Unlike himself. He let out a self deprecating sigh as those thoughts came to mind. "You are definitely meant to become a Jedi, Shri'La," he said as he laid back in the grass placing his hands behind his head.  
 _I, on the other hand…_ he thought, as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_The clash of lightsabers. The chill of death. Something once thought gone is stirring. Deception is blinding the weak. Threats suffocate the willing. But still, a faint light guides us to the end._

* * *

Shri'La made her way out of the training room. She finally no longer felt like she was behind her peers. A smile crept up on herself as she recalled Master Yoda's words from just moments ago: "Far you have come. Excellent your progress has been." As she made her way down the hall she couldn't help but think of Obi-Wan. She knew his encouragement and side lessons had helped her improve at such a rapid rate. And, although she shouldn't, she wished she could tell him of her progress in class today. Should she go to the gardens later? Just as she was making plans in her head the very object of her thoughts was making his way down the same hall with another member of his clan. The second boy was thoroughly engrossed in a conversation with a look of excitement on his face. Obi-Wan's face, however, held a darker tone with a look of defeat as he struggled to keep his attention towards his enthusiastic friend. Shri'La hid herself among some columns nearby as she tried in vain to listen in on the conversation.

"I just can't believe he chose me to be his padawan! I was really beginning to lose hope for myself. He told me we should be leaving for our first mission together soon!"

"That's...great, Andpin. I am truly very happy for you," Obi-Wan said to his friend. He hid it well, but Shri'La could sense the frustration in his voice. As the pair stopped near the very columns Shri'La was hiding behind, Obi-Wan turned to his friend and shook his hand.

"I am sure you will do well in your training, my friend. Remember to have faith in yourself. However, I've just remembered something I need to take care of so I must excuse myself from our conversation."

"But of course," Andpin replied as he happily accepted the handshake. "Thank you for allowing me to share my news with you. I must admit I may be a bit overexcited. I had...truly given up on myself."

"You must always allow yourself to trust the Force to guide you where you need be," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he placed a hand on Andpin's shoulder.

"I shall remember it," Andpin replied with a bow. As he turned to continue down the hall he looked back once more. "Good luck to you, Obi-Wan."

As Obi-Wan watched Andpin slowly fade farther in the distance he slowly turned his head towards the columns.

"And how long do you plan on hiding back there?" he asked.

"I suppose it's not really hiding then if you know I am here," Shri'La said as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Is it a habit of yours to eavesdrop on people?"

"Not particularly. But that's some lofty advice to give when you yourself can't even follow it."

Obi-Wan looked Shri-'La right in the eyes as she said that. How could such a young one read him so well? "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Obi-Wan, don't lie to me. I can see it all over your face," Shri'La responded in a more gentle tone. "Most of your clan has been chosen as padawans or placed in their service jobs, so you are concerned for your future. Am I wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head and looked up at him.

"No, you're not. In fact, you're annoyingly right," he said with a sigh as he looked away from her.

Shri'La stared at the back of his head before casting her eyes down. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but just know I am always here to listen," she said as she slowly turned around to continue walking towards her original destination.

"Shri'La," he said, which stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to met his gaze. "You wanted to tell me something, I feel?"

"Yes, I did have news to share," she said with a sad smile.

"Perhaps... later in the gardens?" he said

Shri'La laughed at his suggestion knowing just moments ago she herself had been hoping to run into in him in the gardens later. "It's a date."

"A date?!" he said with a tint of red filling his face. "What are you even saying?"

"Oh, it was just a joke," she said in a more indignant tone than she meant-mostly to hide her embarrassment. "I just meant it as we're both planning to meet somewhere later. Shall I call it a meeting instead?"

"No need to get upset," he replied with puzzled look on his face.

He was right. There was no need for her to be so upset. So why was she all of a sudden? Even she didn't really know the answer.

"I'm not upset," she replied more calmly this time. "Let's just forget it. I'll see you later," she said as she turned around once more to leave. As she walked away she felt that all too familiar heat rise to her face that seemed to present itself any time she was around Obi-Wan. He seemed to be able to bring it out with even the smallest actions.

 _Why do I seem incapable of functioning normal around him sometimes?_ she thought to herself as she continued walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple. _He's right...why did I let that bother me? Why did I even say it like that in the first place? I didn't even mean it like that, but I made it sound like something more._

As she continued walking, lost in thought, she suddenly stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened as a hand flew to her gasping mouth. "Oh! I'm late for my next training exercise!" she nearly screamed as she took off jogging down the hall. _I'll really never heard the end of it this time,_ she thought as she raced towards her destination.

* * *

As Obi-Wan watched Shri'La make her way down the hall he stood there lost in his own thoughts. _How is it she can always read me so well? Is it simply part of her gift?_

"A date, huh?" he said with laugh out loud to himself. _She's so young you know she didn't mean anything by it_.

Obi-Wan slowly made his way in the opposite direction as Shri'La had gone. As his thoughts ran they found their way back to his earlier conversation with Andpin, and his mood began to cloud once more. _Maybe you should just focus on your own future for now._

* * *

Shri'La sat in her room, unsure of what to do. She had gotten quite an earful for being late again, as she knew she would. She was not sure this would be the best night to try and sneak out to the gardens. As she sat there pondering her next course of action she couldn't help but feel disappointment and guilt.

 _But I told Obi-Wan I would be there. What if he shows up and I'm not there? Would he be upset with me?_ As her head filled with what seemed hundreds of questions she plopped herself down backwards on to her bed and put her hands over her face. "Why do you care so much?" she asked herself out loud.

"Care so much about what?" a voice near by asked.

Shri'La's hands flew off her face as she quickly sat up. "Nothing of importance," she said as she smiled to one of her clan mates.

"Funny thing to say out loud if it's not so important."

"Well you know me, Tisha. I'm an odd one."

Tisha merely chuckled in response.

 _Give me a break_ , Shri'La thought to herself at this.

Tisha never wanted to be a Jedi. Her parents had sent her the moment she had tested as Force sensitive. She held great resentment to them- as if they had completely abandoned her. She didn't try very hard and often sabotaged herself in class. Shri'La wasn't sure what her motives were. Younglings who didn't qualify to become or who were not chosen as padawans were placed in lower service positions among the order; never achieving the title of Jedi. Whatever her reasoning, Tisha didn't follow the Jedi Code too hard. Making her a nice ally to have for one who often found themselves sneaking out. Shri'La often lamented the day she knew Tisha would no longer reside with her.

"Actually," Shri'La started, "I have had a lot on my mind lately. I was thinking of going to the gardens to meditate for a while before bed."

"Is that so," Tisha replied.

"Yeah, I seem more at ease when I meditate there than in the room."

"Sure you do~"

Shri'La rolled her eyes at Tisha as she headed towards the door.

"Don't worry," Tisha said with a laugh, "I'll hold the fort down till you return."

Shri'La couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Thank you, as always."

* * *

Shri'La carefully made her way down the quiet hallway towards the gardens. As she entered she was happy, for once, to see it empty. While she could not deny her original intention was to meet with Obi-Wan she hadn't lied to Tisha when she said she had a lot on her mind. She was happy for the opportunity to meditate alone for a while. A recurring dream had been plaguing her for the past few nights, and she wanted to see if there was more to it than a simple dream. Unfortunately, with her, it was more so than not. As she began to allow herself to find her center and open her mind she felt the familiar rush of the Force overtake her. Meditating was one of her favorite things to do- she was beginning to understand her gift of clairvoyance.

* * *

Obi-Wan had lost track of time. He was quickly making his way towards his destination- half hoping Shri'La would be there and half hoping she would not. He wasn't even sure of the logic behind this feeling. As he made his way into the gardens he saw Shri'La sitting near the center of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down. He could sense she was deeply troubled and could hear the sound of faint crying. Unsure of what to do, he slowly walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shri'La let out a gasp as she turned, startled, to find Obi-Wan standing there. She quickly turned back away to hide her tears, but she knew it was too late He had already seem them, if not heard them. He sat down beside her as she turned back to give him a half smile.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was meditating."

"Were you?" he asked, not totally convinced.

"Of course! This is the meditation garden, after all," she said with her usual sarcasm. She was trying hard to hide the emotions that still raged inside her after the vision she just had.

"If you say so..." he said as he turned his head away from her. Obi-Wan knew she was hiding something, but be didn't want to push it.

They sat there in silence as Shri'La composed herself. A chill in the air made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I'm fine," she answered. "Sorry...I wanted to share my news with you..."

"But something happened here?"

"...yes, you could say that."

Obi-Wan turned to fully face her, crossing his legs, as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk about it."

Shri'La cast down her eyes. The vision she had was unlike anything she had ever experienced. And, what's more, Obi-Wan was in it as well. She was slightly embarrassed to discuss it with him, but she knew she would feel better to talk about it.

"I had a vision while I was meditating. It was... difficult..."

"How so?"

"I have been having a strange dream lately and wanted to meditate on it. It wasn't so much the vision itself but the feelings that crept in. It felt...cold...angry...powerful," she said as she shivered again. "It was so intense I was almost afraid."

Obi-Wan stared at her intently as she spoke. His visions were far less than hers, but he knew what this could possibly mean.

"It seems you experienced some of the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Dark Side? But why would I have felt it so intensely?"

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot answer. I would recommend speaking with Master Yoda tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose I should. Funny...my original news actually involved Master Yoda."

"Oh? And what was it anyway?"

"I bested everyone in class today. Master Yoda was very pleased."

Obi-Wan gave her one of his brilliant, genuine smiles. "That's fantastic news, Shri'La. I am so very proud of you."

Those words with that smile brought about that same flush to her face once again. "It was nothing, really," she said as she turned to hide the awkwardness she felt. "Besides, it's you I have to thank."

"Oh, no, I haven't done much really," he said half laughing.

"Yes you have and you know it," she said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed the spot she just hit.

"Oh please," Shri'La said as she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Really, Obi-Wan. Thank you. Even from the first time we met all you have done is encourage me. I remember when I felt the same self doubt and discouragement as Andpin had spoke of." She gave a little self depreciating laugh at this memory. "I...really wanted to give up then. What would I do without you?" she asked as she turned back to smile at him.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, casting his eyes down as he answered her. "You have great potential. I just didn't want to see it go to waste."

"I see..." Shri'La said as she looked up at the sky. Starless as ever. "And yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you haven't given up on yourself either."

Obi-Wan slowly turned his face to look up towards the sky as he spoke. "Lately it has seemed that way, hasn't it?"

"Obi-Wan, if anyone has great potential it's you."

"Well, no one else seems to see it that way since I haven't been made a padawan."

Shri'La, briefly remembering her vision, grabbed his hand as she looked him in the eyes. "You will become a padawan. Just hold on a little longer."

Obi-Wan, taken aback by her sudden actions, quickly pulled his hand away and stood up. "And how do you know that?"

"I just do," she said as she looked up at him, herself still sitting. "Just, have faith in your own self. You're always telling everyone else to. Follow your own advice for once."

Obi-Wan turned his head from her with hands on his hips, letting out a slight huff Why was he always getting lectured by this little girl? He could only laugh because he knew she was right. Turning back he sighed, "Alright, you win. I will have faith my fate has not yet been decided."

"Thank you," Shri'La said as she smiled up at him.

"You're really something else," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she said as she frantically tried to recover her braids from getting tangled.

"Better get back to your room now. And don't forget to speak with Master Yoda tomorrow."

"I won't," Shri'La replied as she stood up. Even standing up his height was still towering over her. She looked up at him. "Well.. goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Shri'La."

As Shri'La walked towards the doorway she stopped to look back. Obi-Wan was still standing in the same spot staring up at the sky. She really wanted to stay to talk more, but she knew he was right. They checked the rooms of the younger ones more often. She may have already been gone too long. Leaving Obi-Wan behind, she began to make her way back to her room with even more questions in her head than she had began with. _I must speak with Master Yoda tomorrow_ , she thought as she quietly made her way through the darkened halls.


End file.
